a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) flash drive organizer, and more particularly to a multifunctional Universal Serial Bus flash drive organizer which is installed in a wallet unit to be carried easily, that multiple USB flash drives can be labeled for management and can all be operated at the same time.
b) Description of the Prior Art
With the popularity of USB flash drives, a user usually carries multiple flash drives. Common ways of carrying the flash drives are putting in a pocket or hanging around the neck like a necklace, where the user will try his or her best to prevent the flash drives from getting lost or damaged.
In addition, using conventional USB interface, there is a limit to the number of USB ports on a computer which are also used by other peripheral equipment. The single USB socket only provides for insertion of a single USB flash drive that the USB flash drive must be removed for replacement every time when the replacement is needed, which is not in compliance with operational convenience and economic benefits. Also, the USB flash drives can be lost easily and hard to be managed.